Duck Note
by spiritfoxyouko300y
Summary: The very first Death Note/Host Club crossover: L and his team have a new enemy on the prowl-literally-and he is more mysterious than Kira himself by far. Attacking without warning and in the strangest ways, who is this odd character? Can L's team survive?
1. Chapter 1

Duck Note

Within the newly constructed building strictly dedicated to the investigation of the Kira case, L sat before his fancy, white laptop, seemingly in the midst of great concentration. Light sat close by in front of his own computer (they were still chained together). All was quiet as the two of them worked, for no one was about, including Matsuda. Before the prolonged silence could seep into either of them and soothe their worked up nerves, as they had been kept a bit on edge as of recently, a startling, high-pitched _beep_ shattered the silence, causing both L and Light to jump as they were suddenly ripped from their quiet thoughts. L hastily pulled his cell phone from his left jean pocket and flipped it open, while flashing a mischievous smile at Light, who simply glared in return. _One new message_, the words on the screen swam within his deep, black eyes. Upon opening it, L was greeted with a message consisting of a single word.

_Duck_

"Duck?" L thought to himself, his face twisting in confusion.

Light glanced at L suspiciously before sighing and redirecting his gaze to that of his computer once more. In that same instant, there was heard a sudden whoosh of air, the force of which was so strong that it violently whipped and tangled Light's hair, followed by a _THUNK, SMACK, THUD, _and finally a dull rolling noise. Light whirled his head around to see L with his face plastered to the top of the desk, a large knot protruding from the back of his head, and a soccer ball slowly rolling away from him across the floor.

"What the heck?!" Light screamed as he bolted from his chair and quickly stepped close to L, "Ryuzaki! Hey! Are you alright?! Get a hold of yourself!"

L did not reply. His face might as well have been welded to the top of the desk and his hands were raised skyward, having been thrown upward when the force of the soccer ball pushed his head and shoulders downward; and though his arms were frozen in place, his fingers twitched ever so slightly and sporadically, which was also the only implication showing the detective to still be amongst the living.

Slightly relieved at this fact, Light turned to spy the mysterious soccer ball that had now reached the other side of the room and came to rest against the wall with a soft thud. It was black and white and shimmering with a new sheen as if it had just come brand new from the store; all in all, it was an ordinary soccer ball. (or was it?)

"Where in the world did this even come from?" Light questioned mainly to himself.

"Where indeed?" the dark pitched words echoed about the large room. Light spun around to see a shadowy figure crouched around the corner at the edge of the open doorway just to the left of L. The character's visage was darkened as a result of the veiling blackness of the hall in which he crept, making it to where his only distinctive features were his glowing yellow eyes and his devil of a smile, which could be compared to a crescent shaped moon tilted on its side and pointing upward.

A cold shiver slid down Light's spine while he momentarily hesitated where he stood. The character pushed himself up from his crouch and began to slowly slink back first down the hall and out of sight. It was then that Light regained himself and started for the opening. He only made it halfway before he was suddenly jerked back by his left arm, crashing into the floor on his back; and L was ripped from his chair and his face from the desk, crashing into the floor on his side (they were still chained together). Light quickly rolled onto his side gasping and wheezing, the wind having been knocked out of him. L lay on his side completely motionless, save for the muscle spasm in his left eye, which caused it to twitch. It only took a moment more before L finally recovered from his initial shock. Rolling onto his back and pushing himself into a sitting position, he slowly craned his neck around until his glaring eyes locked onto Light lying only a few feet from his position.

"What did you do that for?" he asked innocently, though his innocent tone was not without a slightly murderous edge.

"It's not my fault!" Light gasped, "You're the one who insisted on these ridiculous handcuffs!"

"That's because you're Kira," L replied matter-of-factly, "I just don't have all the required evidence yet. But soon…very soon…"

Light sighed, "Whatever you say. More importantly, did you see that creepy- I'm not sure what it was- person I guess? He was creeping around that hallway over there." He pointed to the doorway in which the mysterious guest had been slouching only moments before.

"I believe I saw it out of the corner of my eye while I was careening into the floor." L winced at the memory of his time of shock and pain.

"…and not only that," Light continued, "What was with that soccer ball?"

"Yes! What about that soccer ball?" L's eyes hardened as they turned in unison to spy the seemingly innocent soccer ball resting against the wall across the room. However, before either of them could say anything more concerning the soccer ball, L bolted off the floor with catlike reflexes and took off across the room, dragging Light on his back the whole way. He came to a stop about a foot from the soccer ball and crouched low to the floor with his knees tucked to his chest; and Light slowly slid to a stop behind him.

"L! What the heck are you doing?" Light screamed as smoke rolled off his back as a result of the heat creating friction sustained during his trip across the room. L ignored him, however, and began to slowly and cautiously extend his hand and a pointed index finger towards the soccer ball. Hesitating for only a moment, he proceeded to poke the offending object a few times before withdrawing his arm and cocking his head to the side in accusing curiosity.

"What are trying to accomplish by doing that?" Light questioned after he had finally attained a standing position behind L. Before he could answer, the door opened and a man recognized as Aizawa proceeded through the opening. Light was about to greet him when he noticed that the man was holding a mangled bundle of flowers in his arms and was covered head to toe in petals. Aizawa acknowledged their raised eyebrows with a sigh.

"Yeah, and you'll never believe me when I tell you what happened either." He answered without either of them having to ask.

**~Ten Minutes Prior~**

Aizawa entered L's newly constructed Kira case building and headed towards the security station, just like any other normal day. He emptied his pockets of all things metal, stepped through the metal detectors, reclaimed his items, and continued on his way. It was then that he heard the strangest sound echo through his ears and around the room.

_Quack_!

Aizawa stopped in his tracks and looked around, his face a mask of utter confusion. "Was that a duck?"

His eyes roamed the area so intensely that he jumped and nearly screamed when his right pocket began to buzz. Releasing a nervous sigh, he pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open. _One new message_, the words swam deep within his eyes. Upon opening it, he was greeted with a message consisting of a single word.

_Duck_

"Duck?" Aizawa questioned aloud, now completely lost in the depths of confusion, "First the sound and now this? What on earth is going-

SMACK! Aizawa froze while something long, soft, but slightly prickly slowly began to claw its way down the front of his face. He was so stunned that he hardly even noticed when the unknown object of unknown origin cleared itself of his face and dropped silently to the floor. After blinking a few times he lowered his head to see what had struck him. Lying at his feet was a single, harmless, little, red rose.

"What the…?" he exclaimed while bending down to retrieve the rose, "who the heck would throw a single flower at someone? That's a pretty lame prank-

SMACK! Aizawa was flung backward, smashing into the floor. Something much larger, yet with a similar feeling as the first, had struck him this second time. He lay there for a moment, stunned again, before he lurched into a sitting position, murder painted across his face, and his hand resting on the gun at this side; at this point, he was ready to smite anything suspicious on site. After burning numerous holes into the four encircling walls of the room with his intense glare, he gazed down only to find himself covered head to toe in petals. Out of the corner of his right eye, he noticed a mangled bouquet of flowers lying lopsided on the ground.

"What the heck it going on around here?" he screamed.

"You would like to know…wouldn't you? Wouldn't you? Hehe!" a jeering dark voice whispered from behind. Startled, Aizawa jumped to his feet, his gun now in hand, and whirled around to face the direction from which the voice sounded. His eyes locked with a pair of glowing yellow orbs protruding from a black shadow hiding behind a halfway closed door. After gracing him with a devil's smile, the figure faded into the blackness, leaving Aizawa trembling in his shoes.

"What the…hell was that?" he stuttered.

**~Back to Present~**

"Ryuzaki!" Light cried.

"Yes…there's no doubt that was the same mysterious character we encountered after my own strange incident." L replied.

"Huh? You mean, something happened to you to?" questioned Aizawa.

"Yes…" L began, "and since you have enough free time to be asking silly questions, why don't you make yourself useful and bag that soccer ball there on the floor?" L turned to make his way back to his desk while blood rushed in to fill his cheeks. Light followed slowly behind him, his lips curled into a smirk.

"Soccer ball?" Aizawa asked while noticing a strange and rather large knot protruding from the back of L's head. His face brightening with humor, he stooped to carefully pick up the soccer ball, stifling giggles all the while. It seemed, however, that he was not the only one laughing for the entire room erupted in sharp echoes of guffaws. The three men whirled around to face their unexpected guest.


	2. Chapter 2

Their ears pulsing and their hearts racing, the three men whirled around to face their unexpected guest only to falter on their feet in an anime fall. Barely retaining his seat on the couch was Matsuda, suffocating while the sharp guffaws filled his throat.

"Matsuda!" L screamed, "What are you doing and where have you been?"

"I've been right here," Matsuda choked while wiping tears from his eyes, "The whole time." He threw his head back and proceeded to laugh some more.

"What do you mean by, 'The whole time'?" Light demanded.

"I mean, the whole time. I saw L get hit with the soccer ball and Aizawa with the flowers," he choked again, "You guys are hilarious! The bump on the back of Ryuzaki's head is priceless!"

Light and Aizawa went to great lengths to stifle the laughs rumbling up their throats for they had never before seen L with the expression he was wearing now. Diving in to change the subject before L had a chance to truly murder Matsuda, Light interrupted Matsuda's charade, "So if you saw _everything_ as you claim, did you see that strange, shadowy character looming around the doorway over there?" Light pointed to the spot where their mysterious guest had been stationed. Matsuda stopped laughing and locked eyes with Light, his face portraying something between confusion and sadistic humor.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, totally clueless, "Shadowy character? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Just after L was attacked, there was a…man, I suppose, standing at the edge of the door to that hallway over there. He was enshrouded in shadow so we couldn't really make out what he looked like other than the fact that he had yellow eyes and a creepy smile." Light explained.

"Creepy doesn't quite cover it," Aizawa interjected.

"No, I didn't see him." Matsuda replied, "That's weird. I was here the whole time, like I said before."

The four men stood there in silence for a moment, contemplating all the while their odd predicament. Their moment of silence was short-lived, however, for it was shattered by a voice from L's laptop.

"L…" the voice called.

"Yes? What is it Watari?" L answered, tilting his head towards the elderly man's visage portrayed on the laptop screen.

"We do have video cameras installed throughout the facility, remember? I reviewed the footage taken from the specified hallway during the time of our mysterious guest's appearance and you may want to see what I've discovered." Watari reported.

"Put it onscreen!" L ordered.

"Is it just me, or does Watari have a bump on his head?" Matsuda questioned while squinting his eyes.

Watari cleared his throat in a rather suspicious manner, "Here you are gentlemen."

The large monitoring screen flashed white before fading into the dark video footage. L and the others stared intently at the video as the shadowy character slinked down the hall.

"It's still too dark. We can't see him!" Light observed, "L, can you brighten it a little bit?"

"I'll see what I can do." L replied, taking a seat in front of his laptop.

"Wow." Matsuda shuddered, "That guy really is creepy. I wonder why I didn't notice him before?"

The others shrugged as L began to work. However, as soon as his fingers touched the laptop keyboard, the room erupted in echoes of the strangest sound.

_Quack!_

L nearly jumped out of his seat while the others stood motionless, masking their faces with an expression of pure bewilderment and a large sweat drop forming of the backs of each of their heads.

"Was that a…duck?" Light questioned.

"Why would there be a duck in here?" L grimaced.

"I don't know!" he retorted.

"Wait!" Aizawa cried, "That was the exact same sound I heard right before I was attacked!"

"With flowers?" L teased.

"That's beside the point right now!" he screamed.

"But L was attacked too." Light began, "L, did you hear a sound like that of a duck right before you were hit?"

"No," L answered.

Before anything more could be said, a second sound caused the group to jump. L pulled his cell phone from his pocket and flipped it open only to be greeted by that same single worded message.

"Duck?" L read aloud in irritated confusion.

"What? The message says duck?" Light repeated.

L was just about to explain the first message and its possible connection to the following events, including Aizawa's experience; however, the detective was thwarted in his plans when he was suddenly and unexpectedly propelled backward into the desk by an unseen object, whistling through the air as it flew. The others didn't even notice what was taking place until the object had already made contact and had sent L flying. He smashed into the desk with his body contorted in such a manner that would cause any faint-hearted soul who was watching to grimace in horror.

"L! What happened?" Light screamed as he rushed to help him, "Are you okay?"

Aizawa stood motionless with his face stretched into an expression of absolute shock with a hint of confusion while his eyes probed a seemingly harmless plastic plate skidding across the floor. After it screeched to a stop, Aizawa lost his composure and began to panic.

"How could something as simple as a plastic plate and a bundle of flowers knock someone off their feet, smashing them into the floor?" he blanched, "What the heck kind of guy are we dealing with here?"

"Calm down already!" Light commanded, "We're not going to figure this out if we lose our heads!"

"Speak for yourself," L groaned, rearranging his body into a normal, healthy position.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Light questioned.

"I've discovered... that you can throw a plastic plate just like a frisbee." L snapped, rubbing a second knot now protruding from the front of his head, right in-between his eyes.

"Plisbee! That's 'plisbee' you fool!" shrieked the familiar dark voice.

The men whirled around to face their unknown guest, slouching at the foot of the stairs. The area around him had mysteriously gotten darker as if shrouded in shadow; and the lights directly above him were dim.

"'Plisbee'?" Light interrogated, "What do you mean by that?"

"Why... it's a plate thrown like a frisbee! 'Plisbee'!" the dark character screeched before raising his head and cackling at the ceiling.

Aizawa and Light crashed face first into the floor in an anime fall while L simply slapped his palm to the top of his forehead. This resulted in him joining the other two, however, because his hand slapped the very spot that the "plisbee" had struck him. Beaded tears clung to the outer corners of his eyes while he crouched to the ground and cradled his head in pain. By the time they had all recovered, the cackling had ceased and their mysterious guest had vanished.

"That guy gives me the creeps!" Aizawa trembled.

"Hey, Watari, "Matsuda began, "What was it you said that we needed to see about the video?"

"Where have you been?" Aizawa demanded.

"I've been right here! I haven't gone anywhere! Sheesh, you guys never really notice me do you?" Matsuda cried.

"That's because you're hardly ever doing anything profitable." L retorted, both Light and Aizawa nodding in agreement.

Matsuda hung his head, "You're all so mean!"

"Well, Watari?" L encouraged Matsuda's question.

Watari remained composed, "I wanted you to see that any attempt at altering the image in any way that will lead to the identity of our mysterious guest will result in the projection of inanimate objects towards oneself." The elderly man carefully rubbed the knot protruding from the side of his head.

"... and you couldn't have warned me about this before I attempted to do so?" L fumed.

"Forgive me, master L. I was following your habit of wishing to see things for yourself and deduce a conclusion from there." Watari's comeback was like an arrow stabbing the young detective through his torso. Matsuda covered his mouth to stifle the giggles streaming through his lips.

"L, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Light asked the obvious.

"Yes, "he began, " that mysterious dark character is obviously the one doing this; he confirmed this himself just a moment ago and he never fails to show himself after one of us is attacked. Furthermore, I believe it safe to surmise that that strange sound can always be heard just before another attack is about to occur."

"The one that sounds like a duck, right?" Aizawa clarified.

"... yes." L grimaced.

"L, do you hate ducks?" Matsuda guessed.

L's eyes hardened and his voice deepened, "...yes!"

"Focus." Light sighed while a single, large sweat drop formed on the back of his head.

"Right," L coughed, " On top of the... horrid... duck noise, each victim receives a text message on his cell phone prior to the attack."

"So we're victims now?" Aizawa sighed.

"Well, yes strictly speaking." L replied.

"Focus!" Light shouted this time.

"What we don't know is the identity of our strange guest, his motivations, how he is doing this, or how the duck sound and the text messages fit in exactly." L finished... finally.

"...and any time we get close to figuring him out just little, he attacks us again." Light interected.

"Maybe, the text message, 'duck', isn't referring to the bird but rather the action." Matsuda concluded.

L stared intensely at Matsuda, "What?"

"Think about it. Every time someone gets one of those text messages, something comes flying at them right? What if it's telling you to duck because if you don't..."

"Matsuda!" L shouted.

Matsuda cringed, "Yes?"

"Bag that offensive plate over there!" he shouted again before turning and stalking back to his desk.

"What did I do?"

"Don't take it personally," Light answered, "He's just upset that you, of all people, thought of that instead of him."

"'Of all people' huh?" Matsuda sighed.

_________________________________________________________________

Author note: For those of you who are wondering, I thought I would explain the "plisbee". After my class graduated, there was a party in the back part of the gym. My friend Matt threw a plastic plate at Britt and it flew through the air like a frisbee before hitting her. He then called it a "Plisbee". Thanx Matt!


	3. Chapter 3

During the next few days, L's team had no other choice but to abort their current case concerning the strange and mysterious dark guest and return to the previous case at hand: catching Kira. This is the time in which they apprehended Kyosuke Higuchi, the greedy head of Technology Development at the Yotsuba Corporation who was given the Death Note by Rem after being instructed to do so by Kira before losing his memories. Upon their return, Higuchi had been killed shortly after their attempt to arrest him, they obtained the Death Note, and, unbeknownst to the others, Kira, otherwise known as Light, had regained his memories after touching the Death Note.

"According to the rules in the back of the Death Note, Misa-Misa and Light should both be completely clear of suspicion." Matsuda restated the obvious.

"But L still refuses to believe this is the case," Aizawa spat while he and Matsuda both turned to spy L sitting before his desk and building a tower of coffee cream packets.

"Matsuda, simply because you bested me in the logic behind our strange guest's messages doesn't mean you're suddenly a genius." L retorted.

"Speaking of which," Light interjected in a **faint** attempt to change the subject, for he was fully confident in his strategy to keep him safe from suspicion, "we haven't seen or heard from that weird guy in a while."

"Which suits me just fine!" Aizawa puffed.

_Quack!_ The whole room was frozen still in an instant; an instant in which much took place: L jumped causing his tower of coffee cream packets to falter, sending packets rolling off the desk in all directions, Light bolted from his chair and stood in a ready-like position, and Aizawa scrambled to his feet after losing his balance from the startling sound. Then, they waited.

"This time, we'll be ready for him," L scoffed while rising from his chair and standing just slightly in front of Light. They waited and waited and waited until the silence was again broken by another all too familiar sound. L's cell phone sounded from his left jean pocket until the irritated detective silenced the device upon opening it.

"Why is it always me?" L questioned after being welcomed by the single worded message none of them had seen for several days. At that instant, the detective just barely noticed something coming towards him out of the corner of his eye and successfully ducked. The unknown object grazed the top of his head as it flew over him and emitted a wet _SQUISH_ sound as it made contact with something behind him. L turned around to face the object with a triumphant smile only to find Light sprawled on the floor with a dead, wet fish sliding down the front of his glaring face.

"Why the heck did you do that?" Light accused.

"You should have dodged it," L retorted matter-of-factly.

Light angrily pushed himself off the floor and into a standing position which caused the fish to dislodge from his face and fall into his waiting hand leaving trails of slimy fish juice on his nose, cheek, and dripping from his chin. Upon seeing this, L's eye began to twitch as if the detective was holding something back until he couldn't hold it any longer and burst into sharp guffaws. The detective was so engrossed in his humor to a point at which he had thrown his head back and was laughing all the way to the roof that he didn't even notice when Light's cell phone began to ring. Light flipped open his phone and was greeted by the single worded message he had heard about but had never before received himself.

_Duck_

Light reacted instantly, for this was something he had prepared himself for after seeing L attacked twice and seeing Aizawa in the aftermath. As he ducked, he felt something graze the top of his head as it flew over and emitted a wet _SQUISH_ noise as it made contact with something close by in the same instant that L's guffaws suddenly came to a stop. Light looked up with a sadistic grin on his face and watched a dead, wet fish sluggishly slide its way down the detective's glaring face. Taking only a moment to recover from the shock, L ripped the fish from his face, sending droplets of fish juice flying in all directions and pierced Light with one of the most demonic glares any soul had ever seen aside from their creepy, dark guest.

"Ooh! Looks like I struck a nerve." Light mocked.

While Light's sadistic grin deepened, L began to rear back his arm attached to the hand holding the fish and then proceeded to swing it at Light, which resulted in Light being smacked across the face with a dead fish. Light stumbled backwards a few steps clutching his flaming cheek and gawked at L in disbelief.

"Did you just slap me with a fish?" Light was barely allowed to even finish his question for L had already reared back for a second go and smacked him across the face a second time.

"Twice!" L clarified.

"That's it!" Light screeched stumbling to his feet. Taking his own fish in hand, Light lunged forward and returned L's gesture by slapping him in the face in a record three-row slap. L then crouched low and placed his fish in-between his toes and again smashed the fish into Light's face via an upward kick and Light was quick to return with another fish slap in the head.

From a safe distance Aizawa stood contemplating whether or not he should stop this strange madness when the creaking of a door caught his attention. He turned to see Light's father, Mr. Yagami, walking through the door at the same time that L and Light seemed to have exhausted themselves and stood about five feet apart from each other, hunched over and breathing heavily.

"Holy mackerel! What the heck happened in here?" Mr. Yagami cried.

"No pun intended I'm sure." Aizawa interjected.

The two fish warriors slowly turned their heads and glared at the chief only to be interrupted when both their cell phones began to sound simultaneously.

"What now?" Light shouted.

They flipped open their cell phones and tensed when four all too familiar letters appeared onto the screen.

"Duck... again?" they read aloud in unison before locking eyes in sudden realization. "Oh, crap!"

_SMACK! _L and Light simultaneously careened into the floor while two more fish were sent flying after making contact with their intended targets.

"Where on earth are those fish coming from?" Mr. Yagami yelled again and nearly a second time when his cell phone began to sound from his own pocket. He flipped it open as was greeted with a strange single worded message.

"Duck? What kind of joke is this?" he demanded before hearing a odd sound emanating from the door behind him. He turned and opened the door barely even noticing the intense screams of "NO!" behind him. The next thing he knew, he was flying backward through the air and smashing into the floor with something sticky covering the entirety of his face (especially his mustache). After taking a second to recover, he instinctively licked his lips and was surprised to discover that whatever was covering his face tasted... good.

"Cream pie?" he guessed.

"What are you doing?" Aizawa asked after slapping his hand to his forehead.

"This guy is just trying to make fools out of us! Show yourself, freak!" Light commanded.

At that moment, the lights began to dim and a strange chill engulfed the room, which was soon discovered to be coming from the hallway in which the dark character had first been spotted several days ago. Their gazes were met with two glowing yellow eyes and a dim devil smile, both completely distinguishable from the blackness surrounding them.

"Aw! The epic fish fight has ceased? That makes me so sad!" the strange character sneered, "Now, now. Let's not resort to name calling shall we? There's still so much fun to be had!"

"After him!" L and Light shouted in unison. The two men charged the mysterious guest as he faded into the blackness behind him. After proceeding through the opening, L and Light stopped for it was too dark and they couldn't see their hands in front of their faces let alone anyone who might be hiding there. Light opened his mouth to complain but stopped when a small light switched on in L's hand.

"Where did you get that flashlight?" Light asked.

"I've had it." L replied simply.

"You didn't have it with you before and there's no way a flashlight that big would have fit in one of your pockets!" he pushed.

"I've had it. It's that simple." L repeated.

"There's nothing simple about that!" Light shouted this time.

"I have no explanation other than that... I've had it." L concluded the conversation.

Light clenched his fist and thought to himself, "Darn him! I'm starting to think it might be worth getting caught just so I can kill him!"

L pointed the flashlight out towards the deep blackness where the beam shined directly into the face of the one whom they were chasing. It was strange, though, in the fact that even though the light fell directly onto the man's face, his features remained dark and indistinguishable. The dark guest's expression changed instantly from a mischievous devil's smile to a terrified and pain filled grimace. The man shrieked in such a way that could have almost popped a person's eardrums and scampered down the hall and around the corner, leaving L and Light sprawled on the floor in the aftermath of an anime fall.

"It burns! It burns!" the character's screams reverberated off the walls and down the hall.

"What are you two doing?" Aizawa questioned, "This is no time to be goofing off! He's getting away!" Aizawa stepped over L and Light and ran off after the strange man, his own flashlight in hand.

"Ryuzaki!" Light yelled.

"I know! Let's go!" L agreed.

They set off a second time in the direction in which the man had gone until they came to the end of the hall and had to choose to continue either right or left. After quickly shaking their heads both ways, they pointed to opposite directions calling out, "That way!" and went off again, only to be yanked onto their backs after the chain ran out. They both lifted themselves just enough to glare and growl at each other and then proceeded to bicker for a moment over which way they were supposed to go. It was then that a second blood-curdling shriek reached them from the direction L had attempted to go, that they took up the chase a third time.

"I told you it was this way!" L shouted.

"Shut up! That's not important right now!" Light retorted.

After a few twists and turns, the two of them ended up in the main room, right where they had started. The lights were back on and Aizawa stood in the center with the same dumbfounded expression as L and Light.

"He got away." Aizawa stated the obvious.

"Where does that creep keep disappearing to?" Light questioned mainly to himself.

"Alright." Mr. Yagami began, "I want a thorough explanation of what's been going on here."

Light and Aizawa quickly filled him in on the details while L casually scanned the room. It only took him a moment before he finally realized that someone was missing.

"Where is Matsuda?" he asked.

"Over there, sleeping." Aizawa pointed to the couch just below the stairs, "I'm pretty sure he's been there the whole time."

"Asleep? During all that?" L's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Apparently," Aizawa replied.

"L!" a voice called from L's laptop.

"What is it, Watari?" L answered.

"I've discovered some strange footage of our mysterious guest. Though I can't improve the picture, he seems to be speaking with someone." Watari continued.

"What?" L dashed toward the large viewing monitor.

"I'll put it on screen for you."

The large monitor flashed white and then faded into blackness. Nothing could be seen on the screen and nothing seemed to be happening either. L was just about to question Watari when an all to familiar dark voice penetrated the silence.

"You see, Bereznoff? There's no way they'll find us! They can't even catch us!" the voice erupted in tiny, yet evil sounding giggles, "Yes, you're right. They are a fun bunch aren't they? Though, those cursed lights must be dealt with!"

All that was heard after the odd conversation was the fading sound of footsteps until they disappeared entirely.

"Who is this... Bereznoff?" L questioned.

"I don't know." Light replied, "but it's clear we're dealing with two people here and not just one."

"What do they want from us?" Aizawa growled in-between clenched teeth.

L turned to face his team, "If we want to know that, we'll just have to keep playing his game... for now."


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't you think it's weird?"

"What, Matsuda?" L sighed.

"Well, it's obvious that he was talking to someone. But don't you think it's weird how you could hear the dark guy's voice but not this Bereznoff person's?" Matsuda questioned.

L's face brightened as if a lightbulb had suddenly lit inside his head, "Just like Higuchi while he was in possession of the Death Note. While in his car, he seemed to be talking with someone yet he was alone. It was only later that we discovered he was, in fact, speaking with a Shinigami; a being you can only see after touching the Death Note."

"Wait! So are you saying that this person has a Shinigami too? Named Bereznoff?" Aizawa surmised.

"But he can't have a Death Note. He hasn't been killing anyone. Just throwing stuff at us." Light interjected.

"Perhaps it's a power similar to the Death Note." Chief Yagami proposed, "Has anyone timed how long it takes for an object to be thrown after a text message has been received? The rules in the Death Note tell us that once a person's name is written in the book, it takes forty-five seconds for the death to occur. That is assuming you don't add any specifics."

"So you're assuming that whatever power this person possesses... it may in fact have similar rules as the Death Note?" L asked.

"Precisely." Chief Yagami agreed.

"I'm afraid such isn't the case." Watari's voice sounded from the laptop speakers, "I've measured the timing between the message and the attack during each instance and have found that each time is different; sometimes longer and sometimes shorter. Overall, the timing seems to be random."

"So much for that idea." Aizawa spat in frustration.

"I wouldn't give up on it just yet." L interjected, "Despite the fact that the timing doesn't match, it's still a good thought."

"Matsuda, what's wrong?" Chief Yagami asked.

Everyone turned to see Matsuda who was appearing quite pale and a bit shaky. He rubbed his drooping eyes and then lifted them upward to face the group, "I just feel a little sick. Nothing serious."

"You don't look good at all! You should probably go lie down for a bit." Aizawa insisted.

"I second that, Matsuda. You should lie down, you look terrible." Chief Yagami agreed.

"Yeah, maybe I will." Matsuda complied and turned towards the stairs. L eyed him suspiciously as he weakly climbed the stairs and disappeared through the door.

"Is it just me or is he never around at the same time our mysterious guest appears?" L questioned.

"Wait a minute! You're not suspecting Matsuda are you? There's no way!" Aizawa almost laughed at the idea.

"I have to agree with Aizawa, Ryuzaki. I mean, Matsuda surprises me sometimes but I still don't think he's quite smart enough to pull all this off without getting caught." Light agreed.

"I hate to say it, but I have to agree as well." Chief Yagami added.

"I'd like to say that I agree with that as well. However, I've noticed it too many times for it to be a mere coincidence." L conjectured.

"Great. Light is Kira, a serial killer, and now Matsuda is our strange dark guest, a serial attacker. With no evidence to support either you can just waste time all day long!" Aizawa scoffed at L.

"Aizawa! That's enough!" Chief Yagami shouted.

"Humph!" Aizawa retorted.

Chief Yagami sighed, "Anyway, what are we going to do now?"

"L!" Watari called.

"What is it?" L responded.

"Someone has hacked into the building's computer system and is going through all of our security camera data!" Watari replied.

"What?" L cried, "can you locate the person doing it?"

"I believe he must be somewhere on the top floor. That's the only place in which all access of any kind has been blocked." Watari surmised.

"Light! Aizawa! Mr. Yagami!" L shouted.

They all nodded in understanding before following L and Light up the stairs and to the top floor. The entire floor was thick with blackness for none of the light's were on or seemed to be working at all. Everyone, with the exception of Light, pulled out a flashlight from who knows where and proceed to cautiously march down the hall in search of the mysterious hacker.

"You think this is the work of our mysterious guest?" Aizawa whispered.

"Most likely." Light answered.

"But what reason would he have to hack into the security cameras and all the data we've collected from them so far?" Mr. Yagami questioned.

"Perhaps to erase something crucial that we haven't noticed yet." L conjectured.

"Before we notice it?" Aizawa whispered again.

"Exactly."

They continued down the dark hall and around the next corner where they spied a mysterious white glow appearing from behind a cracked door in the middle of the hall. Strange whispers could also be heard emanating from the same place.

"He must be in there." Aizawa stated the obvious.

With his back against the wall, Light craned his neck and peered through the cracked door and into the room. There was a small laptop sitting on the floor and a dark figure sitting before it. He seemed to be dressed in a hooded cloak of some sort and was doing something with his right hand while his left hand typed on the keyboard. Light turned and nodded to the others.

"On my mark, we storm the room." Chief Yagami ordered.

He lifted his right hand until it was level with his chin and gestured a three, two, one with his fingers. Then, Light smashed open the door and charged the cloaked man with L right on his heals and the other two men following directly behind them. At the sound of the door violently swinging open, the dark character whirled around and emitted a blood-curdling scream as one of the flashlight beams fell directly onto his prince-like face. L's eyes brightened with understanding.

"Use the flashlights!" he screamed.

Slightly confused, Aizawa and Chief Yagami pointed their flashlights at the man only to find the action extremely effective. The cloaked character emitted a second blood-curdling scream and stumbled back into the corner where L and the others successfully cornered him. The flashlights still beaconing on him, the dark man continued to screech and scream as if someone were brutally murdering him.

"You can shut up now!" Light shouted.

"I don't think that's going to help anything." L observed after the screams increased.

"What's all the racket up here?" a voice suddenly questioned from the entrance to the room. The owner of the familiar voice moved his hand to the wall and flipped on the light switch and the room instantly brightened, "What are you all doing up here with the lights out? And what's with all the screaming?"

"What's the...? How'd you get the lights to work? And I thought you were in bed!" Aizawa yelled in a rather confused tone.

Matsuda stepped forward a few steps before answering, "I was until I heard all the screaming and came to find out what the heck was going on up here. As for the lights, they were working when I got here."

"This whole case makes no sense!" Aizawa cried in utter bewilderment.

"Well, now that the lights are on..." Light turned to face the man they had cornered. He had stopped screaming but was still cowering under his hood from the lights. He had jet black hair and a puppet on his right hand that looked something like a cat.

"What is that?" L asked as he reached for the strange puppet.

"NO!" the man screeched while clutching the puppet tightly to his chest, "Don't you touch my dear Bereznoff! Or I'll curse you!"

"Bereznoff?" Aizawa repeated, "You mean... that puppet is Bereznoff? Our second attacker?"

"It would seem so, " L concluded.

"That would explain why we couldn't hear his voice on the camera. It's a puppet so it doesn't have a voice." Light added.

"Bereznoff? And that voice... Wait a minute!" Matsuda rushed toward where their mysterious guest was cornered.

"What is it, Matsuda?" Chief Yagami asked while Matsuda pushed past L and Light, coming face to face with the cloaked stranger, who lifted his head as Matsuda approached, thus revealing his prince-like face.

Matsuda gasped, "Cousin Nekozawa!"

L instantly dropped his flashlight while the other's faces widened into shock.

"WHAT?!"


	5. Chapter 5

Opening Author Commentary:

Fang- I've RETURNED!

Flow- who're you?

Fang- (whispers) I'm your stalker... JUST KIDDING! I just got back from vacation and I'm your best friend! (toothy grin)

Flow- oh...I forgot. (innocent smile)

Fang- jerk! No present for you!

Flow- well I wouldn't want a crappy present from you anyway...

Fang- (holds up fanciful stone owl necklaces- they match-)... really?

Flow- (eye twitches) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWLS! (lunges for the prettyful)

Fang- (hands over owl surprisingly without much of a fight) Now!... we name them. - (epic sentence) I shall call mine Jareth.

Flow- Aw! I like that name. So then, what should I name mine...?

Fang- How about... Sir Didymus!

Flow- YES! Sir Didymus! (grins)

Now on to the story.

NOTE: Infamous cyber cookie to the one who figures out where our owl's names are from...*wink, wink*

"WHAT"?

Nekozawa and Matsuda both jumped at the sound of everyone's scream. Piercing them with a confused expression, Matsuda exclaimed, "What're you so surprised for? And what are you doing to my cousin?"

"You're telling me this- THING- is your cousin?" Aizawa queried, his voice laced with shock.

"I thought we'd established that already. And he's not a 'thing'. His name is Nekozawa." Matsuda corrected, "can't you see the family resemblance?"

They all hung their heads and thought to themselves, "Not at all!"

"What?" Matsuda questioned.

While all this was taking place Nekozawa had buried himself deeper into the corner with a black cloud of gloom hanging over his hood.

"Thing...?" he silently cried to himself,"Do you think I'm a 'thing' Bereznoff?" The puppet seemed to reach out to Nekozawa in empathy as if it had a mind of it's own. (and you know it does!)

(AUTHOR NOTE: All together now! Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww! *cries*)

"Anyway, what were you doing to my dear cousin?" Matsuda repeated.

L stepped forward and explained the hacking incident and how Nekozawa was found in this room with the not-at-all suspicious computer on the not-at-all suspicious inaccessible floor. His voice was so thick with sarcasm that it was almost tangible. By the time he was finished Nekozawa had somehow managed to sink further into the corner and three wrinkles had formed in the center of Matsuda's- too young for wrinkles- forehead.

"My cousin can't be the one we're looking for. He wouldn't hurt a fly." Matsuda insisted before turning to Nekozawa, "What are you doing here anyway?"

Nekozawa lifted his head just enough so that his eyes were visible under his dark hood, "I was worried about you, my dear Matsuda, and so I came to check on you."

Aizawa glared at Nekozawa, "That's all? Then why the heck did you have to hack into our security camera data?"

"I felt such wonderful waves! I just couldn't control my curiosity!" Nekozawa exclaimed.

"Waves?" Light questioned.

Matsuda answered sheepishly, "Cousin Nekozawa can sense negative waves."

"Yes! That's right!" Nekozawa agreed wholeheartedly, "I can sense some especially wonderful waves coming from him, but even more so from him!" He gestured first toward Light and then over to L, who had never before been seen in the condition he was in now. L was mad; no, he was pissed. Nekozawa had sneaked into his top secret building, hacked into his supposedly unhackable computer system, yet seemed to be no more than a simple cosplaying fool in a hooded cloak.

(AUTHOR NOTE: You DO NOT sneak into L's top secret base of operations, you DO NOT hack into his unhackable system, and you DO NOT piss him off. You DO NOT...!)

L, fuming so tangibly that one could swear his head was smoking, approached Nekozawa in his corner and demanded, " I can understand your curiosity, BUT HOW did you hack into my system and HOW did you find this place, LET ALONE get past the security?"

"Nekozawa cringed, "Well, Bereznoff led me to this place by following Matsuda's unique scent. As for entering, I just walked in the front door. Then I ventured to the top floor and found the laptop like that already. I was overcome with curiosity and I just couldn't help myself. I apologize for my rudeness."

Everyone but L was slightly taken aback by his, formal, politeness. Matsuda just sighed, " Cousin Nekozawa, I'm fine! Thank you for your concern. You can leave now."

"No, I'm afraid he can't, " L drawled, regaining some of his composure at the thought of detaining this infuriating man, "We still don't know for sure that he's not the one doing all this."

"Yes we can," Matsuda challenged, "Nekozawa lives far away from here. He wasn't even supposed to be here until later. I just talked to him over the phone a few hours ago to find out when his plane was going to arrive. I was just about to go pick him up in and couple hours."

"You were going to bring him here?" Light complained.

"No! I was going to take him home!" Matsuda clarified.

"I got here early," Nekozawa interjected. "So, I decided I would go find you."

L tilted his head, in the cute way that he does, toward to laptop on the floor, "Watari?"

"Yes," Watari answered," I checked all the incoming flights to Tokyo and found that Mr. Nekozawa was indeed on a plane all day since early this morning. It arrived ahead of schedule due to certain circumstances..."

"So," Chief Yagami began, " It would seem that Nekozawa isn't the one who we're looking for." (forgot he was here, didn't you? haha)

"I suppose so," L sighed, slightly disappointed.

"Why were you so worried about me anyway?" Matsuda asked.

"Well, the last time I saw you, you were acting a bit strangely. So I came hoping my fears were unprecedented."

L's eyes darkened with suspicion, "Fears?"

_Quack!_

Everyone in the room instinctively stiffened. Nekozawa, however, dive-bombed to the floor just as something whizzed over his head and barreled into Light's chest, sending him careening onto his back. After regaining his breath and salvaging any dignity he had left, he pushed himself into a sitting position only to find a well-cooked and, well-glazed mind you, chicken breast cradled in his arms.

"What the..?" Aizawa cried, "Isn't there supposed to be a text mess-

He was cut off by the sound of Light's cell phone. The whole room tensed again as he pulled it out and flipped it open in grim anticipation. However, the message that greeted was a bit different from the norm. It read...

_You didn't duck..._

Light growled and chunked his cell phone at the window which cracked upon impact, despite being bullet-proof. Slightly shocked, Chief Yagami stepped forward, "What is it, Light? What did it say?"

"It said, _You didn't duck_." Light yelled as he seemingly tried to squeeze the life out of the lifeless chicken breast.

A smile came unbidden to L's lips and, in the figurative sense, you could say that this brought a _**Light**_ to brighten his day, "Well, I think it's safe to say that Light won't be targeted anymore." He turned his amused gaze toward the cell phone lying in pieces beneath the window.

Suddenly, Matsuda came out of nowhere, snatched the twice-dead chicken from Light's hands and held it skyward screaming, "Come out, freak! Or I drop your chicken!"

_Silence_

"Matsuda, I don't think that's going to do anything." L stated after palming his forehead, "and Nekozawa, you can get up now."

Nekozawa finally lifted his head out from under his arms and blanched, "It's even worse than I feared..."

L glared at Nekozawa suspciously, "Feared? You know more about this than you're telling us, don't you?"

"Wait!" Aizawa cried, " do you know who's doing this?"

Nekozawa whispered, "It's Adustam."

"Who?" Light asked.

Nekozawa glanced nervously in the direction where Matsuda was standing. They all followed his gaze, only to see Matsuda literally white as a sheet. His eyes were dull as if his body was there but his mind was not. His face looked pained as he lurched his hands to his head, gripping his hair, and his whole body spasmed.

"Matsuda!" Chief Yagami screamed, "What's wrong with you?"

Suddenly, the room erupted with the all to familiar sound of _Quack!_ At the same time, Matsuda's body stopped spasming and L's eye twitched suspiciously.

"Did that sound... just come from Matsuda?" Light stuttered.

Then, Matsuda slowly lifted his head out of his hands to reveal all too familiar glowing yellow eyes and a grim devil's smile. Upon seeing all the shocked expressions, he craned his head back and cackled so evilly that it even put Kira to shame. A curtain of darkness descended upon him and enshrouded him, blackening his visage until it was that of the familiar indistinguishable shadow character that had plagued them these past few weeks. Everyone could feel a cold chill slide down their spine. Even Kira himself, who was never spooked by anything, was no exception. After seeming to recover from his sadistic psychotic glee, he turned his gaze to Nekozawa and deepened his devil's smile. (if that's even possible)

Adustam chortled ominously, " You called?"

AUTHOR NOTE: There is an explanation behind the "drop your chicken". If you want to know, review us and we'll tell yahs! ^_^ Thanx for reading


	6. Chapter 6

Adustam chortled ominously, "You called?"

A startled pause filled the air, the rising tension of the moment only serving to bolster Adustam's ego.

"How disappointing," he taunted," I was hoping you all would figure it out for yourselves before I revealed my true colors. The rumored greatest detective in history along with the most ingenious murder mastermind, and yet they still couldn't figure out something that was hiding right under their noses! I'm crestfallen! I left you so many clues... and you ignored them! Am I really that unnoticeable? Such horrid people you are!"

L and Light seethed with rage, clenching their fists tight enough to draw blood. Everyone else simply stared with dropped jaws.

"Matsuda! What's gotten into you? What... what have you done?" Chief Yagami demanded.

Nekozawa shook his head, "That's not Matsuda. Not anymore."

"That's impossible!" Aizawa shouted.

"Not impossible, just highly improbable, my friend." Adustam mocked with a snicker, " by the way, I thought those flowers just went wonderful with your eyes."

Aizawa growled beneath clenched teeth. Satisfied with this reaction, the dark character turned to Nekozawa, smiling his signature devil's grin.

"Nekozawa," he began, "it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person."

"Yes. I was afraid for Matsuda, but. . . but. . . Adustam!" Nekozawa cried while reaching out toward Adustam.

"Nekozawa!" Adustam cried while reaching out toward Nekozawa.

They began to run toward each other in the overly dramatic slow-mo that always seems to occur when two kindred spirits meet. They met with a tight hug, embracing each other like the long-lost cousins that they were, while everyone else could only stare.

"I don't understand what the hell is going on," Aizawa growled.

"No! YOU wouldn't, would you? He who hasn't understand a thing from the start!" Adustam mocked further.

Aizawa opened his mouth to protest but was cut short by Adustam's devilish glare. L, perfectly undaunted, shined his flashlight directly into the twosome's eyes, who screeched simultaneously before scrambling back into the corner as far as they could squeeze.

"I want an explanation," he snarled, "now!"

"Alright, alright!" Nekozawa cried, "I'll explain! Just turn that accursed thing off!"

L glared at them a moment longer before heeding his request. Nekozawa breathed a sigh of relief and stood up to speak.

"It all began when Matsuda's family, the Touta Family, found the Duck Note all those months ago," Nekozawa began.

"The Duck Note?" Light asked.

"Well, technically it was just Matsuda," Adustam corrected.

"Too true," Nekozawa agreed.

"Hey! What is the Duck Note?" Light shouted.

"Patience, Oh Heedless One!" Adustam snapped.

"It was about six months ago, if I recall," Nekozawa continued, "Matsuda came with the Toutas to our family's annual reunion. However, he got lost on his way to the dining hall."

Adustam snickered and Chief Yagami sighed deeply, "That sounds about right."

"He somehow managed to discover a long forgotten passage, hidden deep within the manor. At the bottom of the seemingly endless staircase, he stumbled across an old stone pedestal, on top of which lay a dusty blood red notebook with strange characters written on the cover," Nekozawa explained.

"And then!" Adustam chimed in dramatically, "He reached out to touch the odd little red notebook. However, he strangely felt a sharp surge of pain when his hand grazed the red leather. He jerked his hand back and examined it carefully. . . only to be find that his hand was surprisingly unscathed. It was then that something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He looked up! and before his eyes was an ALL-powerful, ALL-mighty, SHINIGAMI!"

Everyone gasped in surprise.

Aizawa clenched his fist, "Another Shinigami?"

"That would explain a few things," Light commented.

"We're not done yet," Nekozawa interjected, "this Shinigami, awakened Matsuda's dormant half."

"Dormant half?" Light asked, "what do you mean by that?"

"Each member of the Touta family has an alternate personality. An opposite self. Normally this alternate personality is allowed to surface on it's own without interruption or even a second thought. After all, it's considered normal in the Touta family. However, when Adustam first appeared, he was deemed dangerous and sealed back inside Matsuda. Touching the red notebook, the Duck Note, however, broke that seal and allowed Adustam to surface once again."

"So, all that mess with the flying objects and such was the result of Matsuda's alter ego running rampant after being released again?" Aizawa conjectured.

"Yes! And let me tell you, I've never had this much fun in my life!" Adustam exclaimed proudly.

Aizawa's face burned red with fury. L, who seemed to have regained his composure, interjected before Aizawa could do anything rash, "Tell me more about the Duck Note. Exactly what is it, how does it work, and how does it tie in to everything that's been happening?"

"The best person to explain that, would be the Shinigami of the Duck Note himself," Adustam giggled maniacly, "Bereznoff!"

"Bereznoff?" Light repeated, "isn't that who you were talking to before?"

"Oh yes! Bereznoff, with pitch-black fur, glowing red eyes, and sharp cruel fangs; he could easily be called the fiercest of Shinigamis!" Adustam exclaimed, "You absolutely MUST meet him. I insist! Come! Bereznoff!"

An icy silence engulfed the room. The ceiling lights started to flicker until they faded down to nothing but a faint light. In the distance, the strangest sound of crumbling stone echoed in consecutive beats. As it grew louder, it became clear that the sounds were in fact footsteps that were so heavy they crumbled the floor under each step. Everyone held there breath in terror under the realization that this must truly be a monstrous beast. The black furred creature emerged from the shadows and pierced every soul with it's beady red eyes.

Bereznoff sneered, "You seem to be enjoying yourself, Adustam."

Spiritfoxyouko300y- so sorry for the long wait. But FINALLY! Here it is, the newest installmet of DUCK NOTE! :) By the way, we died writing this chapter. I think we both agree that this was our favorite chapter so far. You'll find out why in the next one, to be ready for a new chapter soon! Oh! And thanx for your patience. Hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello peoples! Author speaking. I realize that it's been a while since you've heard from us. You see, both of us are in college now so we have little time to get together and update. But please know that we haven't forgotten about our story or our loyal fans and will update as soon as we can. We have received several reviews asking for an explanation to the "drop your chicken" remark that Matsuda made in chapter 5. The quote came from an incident with my best friend, and cowriter, when she and her little brother had just come back from the store with their mom. Her little brother ran toward the house without staying to help carry stuff in. There was a rotisserie chicken that his mom had gotten for him, he loves chicken, so my best friend picked up the chicken and yelled at him across the lawn, "Get back here! Or I'll drop your chicken!" The randomness of it was the best part I think.

Anyway, please be a bit more patient as we work out the next chapter. Wow, now that I think about it, I think we're almost done. So just wait a little longer. Thank you much! :)


End file.
